The Gruagach
by Walks-in-Shadows
Summary: Centaurs, acromantulas, and Grawp aren't the only creatures that live in the Forbidden Forest. Pseudo-chan, slash, pseudo-het, bestiality, and mpreg. Don't like, don't read. Crackfic. You have been warned!


The Gruagach.

Draco Malfoy strode through the hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, furious and humiliated. One to the Golden Boy, nil to him. As if that wasn't the worst thing, he wouldn't be going home for the Christmas holidays, and he knew Potter never did so he'd be stuck with him for the entire holidays. Malfoy didn't get it, he would only be staying at school because his mother had asked it of him, but why would Potter stay at school every Christmas and Easter, and only go home for the summer holidays? It wasn't like he _needed_ to stay here, so why did he? Draco was willing to bet he was worshipped at home as much as he was at school, the bloody 'Boy Who Lived'!

Thinking these highly inaccurate thoughts, the sixteen-year-old boy left the entrance hall and continued walking to the Black Lake, where he undressed before swimming to clear his head. He had just used a spell to dry himself, and was gathering up the majority of his clothes while wearing just his cloak, when his attention was grabbed by the noise of something galloping from the Forbidden Forest behind him. Looking up, Malfoy saw a sleek black horse, wearing a saddle but no bridle, slowing its pace as it came towards him, trembling as if with panic or fright, and went over to offer what comfort he could. Despite the creature's agitated state, it seemed to be healthy enough, and if it wasn't a creature of the Forbidden Forest and had no owner, he might be able to claim what looked to be a prime stud.

'Mother should be really pleased with me if that were the case,' Malfoy thought, 'and this fine stallion was added to our breeding stock.'

"Hey, hey, there, my beauty. How did you get into the forest, huh? Never mind, let's get you to Hagrid and we'll see if he can't fix you up. What shall I call you first, though? Hey, I know. What do you think to Dark Cloud?"

The horse whickered softly as if to say that sounded fine, but when Malfoy put a hand under his muzzle and tried to lead him from the lakeshore, he just stood where he was, unwilling to move. Then he lay down with his legs under him and moved his head as if indicating to the teenager that he should get on his back.

"You want me to ride you to Hagrid's hut? Okay, but if you throw me, my father will have you executed by the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. That's what happened to a great vicious brute of a hippogriff that tore my arm off in third year."

After saying this, Malfoy climbed onto the horse's back and gripped his long, flowing mane, and was surprised and gratified when he was able to make him go in the direction of Hagrid's hut with no further problems. However, when they got there, Dark Cloud didn't stop, and the boy tried to get off his back only to find that he was stuck fast.

"You let me down right away or my father will have your skin on the wall of his study!" Malfoy screamed as he dropped his clothes due to the fear and panic filling him.

Neither understanding this threat nor caring anything about it, the horse gathered speed and carried on into the Forbidden Forest, the saddle he was wearing exuding some strange liquid or gel directly under the frightened boy lurching on his back. Malfoy didn't know this, but the substance was simultaneously lubricating and relaxing his anus, and with all the banging of his bottom on the horse's back, the first he knew of this was when an extension that had risen from the saddle hit his prostate, sending a jolt of electric sensation through his body from the semen producing gland to his brain. A few minutes later, the teenager cried out as his forced orgasm hit him, then Dark Cloud finally let him down.

"My father will hear of this and have you killed," Malfoy spat, standing on trembling legs. "You can be sure of that, you filthy, pureblood-raping beast!"

In order to get out of the forest before he could be molested further, the boy decided to transfigure himself into a horse for greater speed, and because his penis was still so sensitive, he decided to be a mare rather than a stallion or even a gelding. Of course, that was all Dark Cloud was waiting for. With a loud whinny of lust and delight, the strange stallion jumped up onto Malfoy's back before the transfigured boy could even move, gripping his withers in his teeth and plunging his erect penis into the recently formed vagina of his mate. He thrust into him a few times, grunting as he did so, then unleashed his large load directly into the teen's cervix, dropping back to the ground and turning away disinterestedly once he had done so. Feeling sullied, Malfoy took off at a canter, this being the most rapid gait he could achieve in this unfamiliar form, and reached Hagrid's hut, where he changed back to his natural form before putting the remainder of his clothes back on. His cloak had been lost in the forest when he'd transfigured himself, but he wasn't about to go back for it. Thankfully, his wand was safely in his dorm because he'd been practicing his wandless magic as both his mother and godfather had said he should, so at least that wasn't lost, and cloaks were far easier to replace.

Once he was dressed again, Malfoy ran back to the castle and straight down to the dungeons where he ran a very hot bath and got in it, scrubbing himself hard all over, especially his perineum where the equine vagina had been, and he ran shaking fingers over his belly where he could feel a slight bulge. After getting out of the bath, the sixteen-year-old dried off and dressed in his pyjamas, then got into bed where he lay and shivered with the after-effects of shock, resolving to go to Madame Pomfrey if the swelling in his belly hadn't gone by morning.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

About six weeks after his rape by Dark Cloud, Malfoy was being pestered by Blaise Zabini.

"Look, Draco," his fellow Slytherin was saying. "I don't know what's going on with you and I don't really care, but surely it's not right for you to be throwing up your dinner every day for two solid weeks, and sometimes you vomit just at the smell of food! You should really go and see Pomfrey because it might be something really major."

Because the slight bulge in his belly had gone down by the time he'd woken up the day after the stallion from Hell had abducted him, Malfoy had seen no need to go to Poppy Pomfrey with it, and he sure as hell didn't want to go to her with this. However, Zabini was sure to stay on his case about it if he didn't, and might even involve his Head of House, so he decided to go along with the other boy just to keep the peace.

"Alright, fine! I'll go straight after breakfast. Will you tell Snape where I'm going to be?" Malfoy knew Defence Against the Dark Arts was his first lesson, and that his godfather wouldn't mind his being late to it, especially since it would be for a medical reason.

"Alright, when you go, what shall I tell him you're going for?"

"Tell him the truth, I have a rather upset stomach."

Neither teen said anything more, and as soon as Malfoy had finished his breakfast, he picked up his bag and swept out of the Great Hall on his way to the hospital wing. Damn, but he wished he could do that the same way Professor Snape did!

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Professor Severus Snape, Professor of DADA, Head of Slytherin House, Draco Malfoy's godfather, and double agent for the Order of the Phoenix, was only partway through the first lesson of the day when a house-elf suddenly apparated into the room, the loud crack of the magical creature's arrival startling all of the sixth year students in the room.

"Excuse me, Professor Snape, sir," the house-elf squeaked. "Dobby has been asked to fetch you most urgently, sir."

"And what is so urgent that it cannot wait until the end of the lesson, hmm?" Snape asked sardonically.

"Dobby wasn't told, sir. Dobby was only asked to fetch you to the infirmary, sir."

Snape remembered that his godson had sent a message by the Zabini boy that he would be going to the hospital wing, and none of his other Serpents had mentioned being ill, so it was probably about Draco that Poppy was summoning him.

"Very well. You may tell Madame Pomfrey that I will be along momentarily."

"Dobby thanks you, Professor Snape, sir," the house-elf replied before disappearing with another loud crack.

As much as Snape wished to continue with the lesson, he had to leave to see how Draco was. So, sighing with frustration, the potions master said, "Practice the spell on page ninety-five, but _not_ on each other." Then he swept from the classroom with all the presence that his godson wished he had, and strode along the corridor to the nearest flight of stairs.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

"What's wrong with Draco, Poppy?" were Snape's first words as he walked into the infirmary.

"I will tell you if you'll come into the office," Madame Pomfrey said, and once the door was closed, and she and the professor were seated, she stated, "It seems that Mr. Malfoy has got himself into rather a predicament, but he won't say who the other father is. It's possible that he's protecting someone because he himself is underage, or the wizard who impregnated him is a professor."

"All right, I'll talk to him and see if I can't get any answers," Snape promised, then he left the room and walked to the bed upon which his godson sat, crying. "I hear congratulations are in order, Draco. May I enquire as to exactly how that happened and who the lucky wizard is?"

Malfoy, who was wearing a hospital gown, shook his head. "There _isn't_ a 'lucky wizard.'"

"Well, Madame Pomfrey says you're pregnant, and the only way for that to happen to a wizard is if he and the impregnating partner are very powerful and very deeply in love. Even witches are less likely than muggle women to conceive a child during a rape because their magic tries to prevent that occurrence."

"I think it might be possible it can also happen in a different way."

"Oh? Pray, do tell."

So Malfoy told his godfather all about his encounter with Dark Cloud, sobbing harder as he told about the violations that the strange stallion had committed upon him, then he lay on the bed and pulled the covers up over himself before sinking gratefully into a spelled sleep.

Snape left his godson's side and went to speak to Madame Pomfrey again.

"Is there any way that Draco can have an abortion?"

"Unfortunately not, no. Wizard pregnancies are so rare that there's never been any inclination to discover a safe method. Why?"

"I believe that's up to him to tell you as and when he wants to, and the news of it is to travel no further than us three."

"I _did_ take the Healer's Oath, Severus!" the mediwitch snapped, outraged.

"Of course you did, Poppy. Please forgive my forgetfulness. This situation has me rather stressed."

"Certainly," Madame Pomfrey replied, somewhat mollified, "but Draco should tell people of his condition before he starts to show unless he wishes to severely limit his magic by the use of a constant concealment charm."

"I believe my godson would actually prefer that."

Having said everything he had to say, Snape turned and left the hospital wing, his robes swirling in the way that created rumours about him as he did so.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Snape returned to the DADA classroom just as the students were packing away their textbooks and placing their completed homework parchments on his desk, even Neville Longbottom leaving something that looked halfway decent, much to the Professor of DADA's surprise. Then, as Hermione Granger was leaving her homework, Snape stopped her.

"Miss Granger, you will stay behind. I wish to speak with you regarding a certain matter." As soon as the last of the other students had left the room, Snape then asked, "Miss Granger, I have various texts on magical creatures, but have never read anything about a horse that traps people, carrying them on their backs for some distance before raping and impregnating them. Do you happen to know of any creature that matches such a description? I am aware that not all magical creatures are documented in wizarding texts, but the undocumented ones may sometimes be found in muggle mythology, and you are muggle born."

"No, Professor. I've never heard of such a thing, but I can go to my local library in the holidays if you want."

"No matter, Miss Granger, you may go. I will see you at your next defence lesson."

"Goodbye, sir." Saying this, Hermione left the room.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Another month later, Malfoy had to start using a concealment charm as Poppy Pomfrey had stated, somehow getting through the rest of that term and the first term of the next school year without major issues. However, he was unable to murder Professor Dumbledore as a result of his condition, and had to stay home after the 1997-98 Christmas holidays because of a 'highly infectious virus,' as his mother and Snape put it about. However, the real reason was that Malfoy had become so large that he was unable to move around much, if at all, and he spent most of his time lying on his side in bed, reading, until one day in late February when he started getting massive pains from his grossly distended abdomen.

"Muggsy!" the teenager shouted, his voice strained with agony.

There was a loud crack and a house-elf was asking, "Is there anything Muggsy can do for Master Draco?"

"Yes, fetch… fetch my mother. It… it's time."

"Muggsy is fetching Mistress Narcissa right away!" the house-elf exclaimed cheerfully before disappearing with another crack.

The reason for Muggsy's cheerfulness was seeing one of his hated masters in pain that neither he nor any others of his race that served at Malfoy Manor could be fairly punished for. Then he realised what he was feeling and why, and as soon as he had delivered his message and disappeared again with another loud crack, his voice, squealing, "Bad Muggsy! Bad Muggsy!" could be heard rising from the kitchen along with the sound of an oven door slamming on his skull. Of course, the three humans in Draco's room, the boy, his mother, and the attending mediwizard, couldn't hear any of this as the seventeen-year-old's pain-filled cries effectively blocked out all but the nearest of loud noises. However, even if they had heard anything, they wouldn't have cared. It was better to just let house-elves get on with whatever punishment they had imposed on themselves while the humans concentrated on the more important things. Like Malfoy's caesarean section, for example.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

"Oh, Merlin!" the mediwizard gasped in shock, gaping at the large incision in Malfoy's belly.

"What is it, man?" Narcissa snapped impatiently.

"It's no wonder Mr. Malfoy had such a long pregnancy and got so big. He's carrying twin foals!"

"What do you mean?" the blonde-haired woman asked.

The mediwizard pulled the first baby from his patient's belly and cleaned it up before showing it to the other two humans and saying, "This one's a filly." Then after he'd cleaned up the other foal, he showed it off and said, "A fine colt, Mr. Malfoy."

Once he'd been stitched up, Malfoy asked for his foals to be given to him and was soon feeding them from the C-cup breasts he had developed during his highly unusual pregnancy, threatening to hex his mother 'into next week' when she said they should be taken away because it wasn't fitting for any Malfoy, especially a male one, to be giving birth to beasts.

After that, Malfoy's mother hadn't dared to say anything about the fact that the foals had luminescent golden eyes and a tendency to change their shapes to those of rabbits, amongst other creatures, even after the magical womb was gone from her son's abdomen and his hormone levels had returned to normal.

Copyright © 2011 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for non-commercial purposes. All other rights reserved.


End file.
